Killing Rumors
by Paki
Summary: Inuyasha,the head of of a multi-millionaire company, after being accused of being gay must date the one girl who won't even give him the time of the day, Kouga's lovely assitant Kagome, to prove his point. Since Kagome is the lucky girl, the odds are aga
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I am Gay!!! J/k. just kidding.  
  
Authors Note: This fic first came to my mind while I was chatting with Kanashi, and the topic somehow managed to turn to gay. I'm not going to go into detail over that.  
  
This is basically a humor, romance fic that seems to help me get rid of my Writers block , and is easy to write, so expect fast updates in the near future.  
  
"Hey Kagome, babe, can u get me a line with Inuyasha?" Kouga asked his secretary through the intercom.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Otami, hold on for a second" Kagome said as she clicked one on the dial and waited for Inuyasha to pick it up.  
  
"What is it now?" a gruff voice at the other end asked.  
  
Sighing to herself, Kagome relayed the message. "Mr. Takashi, Mr. Otami would like to have a word with you," she asked as politely as she could.  
  
She had only been Kouga's secretary for a month and had yet to meet the famous Inuyasha Takashi. He was supposedly the number one bachelor and was as rich as they came. She had heard rumors about him varying from he was the downright most egoistical man ever to walk the earth - to how handsome and hunky he was. Yesterday she could have sworn she had heard Kouga mutter something about Inuyasha being gay.  
  
She had thanked her stars that she was not his secretary but, she was still unfortunate enough to be Kouga Otami's. The guy had decided on day one that she was to be his women and would not stop hitting on her, even after she had politely declined him a hundred times, with fifty of those being in public.  
  
She was snapped back to reality by Mr. Takashi.  
  
"Well are you going to connect me or what?" he asked annoyed about waiting.  
  
"Yes, sir," Kagome replied in the most sophisticated voice she could manage and connected him to Kouga's line.  
  
Sometimes she wondered why she took this job.  
  
Reminding herself that it was the only choice, only option, the last resort she had left was reason enough.  
  
Sighing once again she got back to filling the paper documents that all secretaries unfortunately had the displeasure to work in sync with.  
  
*  
  
"What is it now, Kouga?" Inuyasha growled as soon as he knew he was connected.  
  
"Ah, Inuyasha how are you?" Kouga asked smoothly.  
  
"You know damn well how I am. Get to the point. if there even is one," Inuyasha said knowing Kouga had gotten the full meaning of his question.  
  
"Inuyasha if I were you I would calm down. After all you don't want me to accidentally let slip your big secret, now do you?" Kouga replied lazily  
  
"And what secret are we talking about" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Don't play innocent. I already know you are gay."  
  
Inuyasha dropped the receiver with a clunk. He stared at it, daze. 'What the hell did he just say?'  
  
In the background you could hear someone talking softly.  
  
"Inuyasha are you all right?"  
  
"Hello?" the voice was trying to get him to come back to the real world.  
  
Shaking his head, Inuyasha picked up the phone from where it had carelessly fallen and answered it.  
  
"Kouga, that was in no fucking way a funny joke," he growled  
  
'"How can that be a joke? I could swear I heard a man a few seconds ago, worriedly asking if you were okay, and I know for a fact that your door is locked. So what exactly are you two doing in here, all alone, with no disturbance, just the two of you in the dark.."  
  
Kouga would have continued had Inuyasha not interrupted him by hissing loudly.  
  
"You know fully well that was Miroku, you fool and you also know that I lock my door so no one will disturb me."  
  
"But Inuyasha, you have barely dated any women for TWO to THREE years. Rumors have been flying around, people have been wondering and this is the latest one," Kouga said, sounding strangely happy.  
  
He could Imagine Inuyasha's flaming face as a lazy smile dawned his face.  
  
"Look Kouga, I have one thing to say to you," He growled losing his patience.  
  
"And what may that be?" Kouga asked a little intrigued.  
  
Perhaps Inuyasha really was gay.  
  
"I'm coming to your office in five minutes flat." With that said, Inuyasha slammed the receiver down.  
  
A man stepped out of the dark. He was dressed in monk's clothing. He regarded Inuyasha coolly before asking, "What's gotten you so riled up?"  
  
"Kouga, the bastard said I was gay," Inu said ready to pull out his hair.  
  
"You're gay, and you never told me?" Miroku pretended to be offended.  
  
"No, I'm not gay."  
  
"We're going to Kouga's office," and when Miroku didn't budge, he added, "NOW!"  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha walked up to Kouga's apartment of the company and was about to enter when a girl's voice floated to his ears.  
  
"I'm sorry sir but I cannot let you enter" a young girl with black wavy hair past her shoulders said from behind the secretary's desk.  
  
'Not let me enter, she must be crazy, I'm the president of this company.'  
  
Giving him a forced smile she turned and dialed Kouga's office number and waited for her boss to pick up.  
  
"Mr. Otami, sorry to bother you but there's a man here with white hair here to see you," she said in a business like voice.  
  
"Does he have golden eyes and a man dressed in monk's attire with him?" Kouga asked  
  
Kagome blinked. "Yes sir, how did you know?" she questioned.  
  
"Never mind, I'll tell u later, for the moment being send them in" he said laughing at the thought that Inuyasha, his boss, the ruler of the company needed permission entering his, Kouga's, office. The place belonged to Inuyasha and yet he needed permission to set foot on his property. God he would have a very pissed Inuyasha to deal with and silently thanked Inuyasha for bringing Miroku along, he knew he would need the help, if he wanted his plan to work.  
  
*  
  
"Okay sir, you are allowed to enter" the girl said opening the door for the two.  
  
Inuyasha could only stare at the girl his mind swirling trying to comprehend what hap just happened.  
  
Entering Kouga's office he was ready to rip his tonsils out, had Miroku not held him back.  
  
Grabbing two seats, one for Inuyasha and one for himself he forced Inu into his before he plopped into his own.  
  
"So what's this is I hear about you being gay?" Miroku asked casually.  
  
"That one over there accused me of being gay cause I haven't gone out for three years," Inuyasha practically yelled.  
  
"So are you gay?" both Miroku and Kouga asked with serious expressions.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Hold on, I think we need to calm down, what do you guys want to drink?" Kouga asked them.  
  
"Coke," Inuyasha said  
  
"Coke," Miroku confirmed  
  
"Coke it is," Kouga said as he pressed the intercom button for his secretary.  
  
"Yes, sir?" Kagome asked from the other side.  
  
"Kagome bring us three cokes."  
  
"Of course sir, ill be right there with them in a minute," she replied  
  
"Thanks babe," he said and shut off the intercom.  
  
"You like her, don't you?" Miroku asked from his position.  
  
"Of course. What's there to not like?" He asked.  
  
"True, she is pretty, but nothing compared to Sango" he said speaking about his fiancé who he finally managed to woo.  
  
"I love her," Kouga said simply  
  
They turned to the door when they heard the knocks from the other side.  
  
"Enter," Inuyasha said lazily  
  
Kagome walked in with three cans of coke in her hand. She sat them down on the desk and turned to Kouga.  
  
"Is there anything else you will need, Mr. Otami?"  
  
"Not really but I would like you to meet Mr. Takashi, our boss and his best friend and partner in Crime, Miroku Kazaa."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said politely.  
  
"If you will excuse me I have work to do," Kagome turned to leave.  
  
"See you at lunch, babe."  
  
She answered with her usual flat response. "I'm sorry but I'm busy" she was gone before Kouga could say another word on the matter.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha do you have any way to prove that you are not gay? Because if you are, I could sell this to the media and I would get enough cash to keep me happy for my entire life without lifting a finger."  
  
"I assure you I am not gay," Inuyasha said  
  
"Ah, but you're assurance is not enough. And I doubt the media will want to take your word for it." Kouga said with a grin on his face knowing there was no way he could do that.  
  
"And how do u expect me to prove it?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I don't unless of course you would." Kouga trailed off, looking thoughtful.  
  
"I would what?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"You wouldn't do it," Kouga said flatly.  
  
"Want to bet?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"If you can get one girl that Miroku chooses to go out with you and actually admit that she likes you then you will haven proven yourself and I can't sell the information to the media. But. if you don't then... Well lets just say your reputation will not be what it is now," Kouga finished with a smirk.  
  
Inuyasha stayed silent thinking of his pro's and con's. After long while, he gave his answer "I accept, however if I won I also get to see you give that girl, Ayame, that you hate so much a full, passionate French kiss, deal?' he asked sticking out his hand.  
  
This time, Kouga was the one to stay silent before he took out his hand and shook it.  
  
"Now, Miroku, who's going to be the girl?" Kouga asked turning to Miroku.  
  
"I was thinking of that while you guys were chatting, and I have come up to only one girl who would be perfect for this situation" he said seriously.  
  
"And who would that be?" Both men looked curious.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi, your secretary."  
  
Kagome groaned softly as she swiveled in her chair. She'd turned down her boss in front of his boss. She could just as well kiss her job goodbye that very second.  
  
But she needed the money and she hoped that she wouldn't be fired. Hey, a girl could hope, couldn't she?  
  
Heck, they probably keep her because Kouga liked her so much. But still, there was that little matter of pride.  
  
At the memory of that scene, Kagome's cheeks flamed red.  
  
"Sorry, Kouga, but I doubt you will ever have lunch with me." She decided early on that she wouldn't let her boss come close to her, just like she had done so with every other guy.  
  
It was a resolution that she had kept for a long time and she didn't intend to break it anytime soon.  
  
*  
  
A HUGE thanks to Kanashi who edited and beta-ed this chapter. Hopefully you'll do that for all of the chapters for this fic ^_^.  
  
If you have any good suggestion for the title of this fic please let me know in your reviews.  
  
Review and tell me what you think. The more the reviews the faster I will update. 


	2. Doomed

Disclaimers: I still don't own Inu-Yasha  
  
Authors Note: I'm content with the amount of reviews I received for my first chapter. I seem to be enjoying writing this story more than my other stories. To clear up some confusions from chapter one for future references I made a small " To Know" list. Just glance and look it over.  
  
~To Know List~  
  
Inu-Yasha is NOT gay!!!! It's a rumor people, a rumor!!!  
  
The reason Inu has to follow through with the bet even though he rules over Kouga is "if you are gay, I could sell this to the media and I would get enough cash to keep me happy for my entire life without lifting a finger." In other words only people close to Inu know about how long he hasn't dated for and Kouga is willing to sell information to the media saying Inu is gay.  
  
This is set in modern day Tokyo, although it may seem like the United States.  
  
Inu will have _____ hair and ____.  
  
I think that's all for now.  
  
*  
  
"Doomed"  
  
"I'm doomed" Inu said once he and Miroku were back in the solitary confinements of his room and had locked the door so as to confine all interruptions.  
  
He got no reaction from Miroku, who was playing with a game boy.  
  
He tried again.  
  
" I've already lost the bet"  
  
Once again he got no reaction from Miroku, only the music coming from the game boy.  
  
He decided to give it one more chance.  
  
" My life is over" he said hoping to catch Mirkou's attention but the man was too consumed in the game to give him any.  
  
Out of sheer desperation Inu-Yasha said the three words that would probably give him nightmare's for the rest of his life.  
  
"I am gay" he said nice and loud for every in the office to hear.  
  
Miroku's game boy dropped to floor and the game over music started playing but went unnoticed by the two.  
  
Miroku slowly got off the couch and started to move toward the door.  
  
Hey, if Inu-Yasha had as good of a taste in guys as he did with the women, then he shouldn't be in here all alone with him. After all he was a guy that made every other guy envy him.  
  
Inu-Yasha seeing him move toward the door intercepted his path.  
  
'Yo, monk where are you going?" he asked him.  
  
" Uh. um.. Well u see Inu-Yasha if you are gay then I don't want to be in this room all alone with you" Miroku said, trying to point out the logic to his friend.  
  
Inu sighed exasperated.  
  
" Only said that to get your attention," He said.  
  
" Inu-Yasha im sorry, but you cant get my attention that way, for you see i don't go that way," he reasoned.  
  
"No!!!" Inu said shocked that Miroku thought that he was gay.  
  
" Im not gay, Miroku" he said  
  
" yes you are"  
  
" no im not"  
  
" yes you are"  
  
"no im not"  
  
"yes you are"  
  
"no im not"  
  
" but I heard you say it" Miroku reasoned  
  
" I didn't mean it" Inu said.  
  
"but I have proof" Miroku said happily.  
  
" what proof?" Inu asked. " on the tape recorder that you installed in you office walls, incase someone tried anything funny" Miroku said grinning wickedly.  
  
Inu-Yasha's face paled faster than you could say "uh-oh".  
  
" crap" he murmured before swiftly moving toward his desk in hope's off finding the remote for the tape recorder there.  
  
After looking for the remote on his cluttered desk he finally found it and pressed the eject button.  
  
He hopped towards the side of the wall waiting to get the tape but stopped midway.  
  
Next to the hidden floorboard stood Miroku holding the tape in one hand the other hand blowing his nails, as if he was some movie star.  
  
"Miroku, give me the tape" he said in a tight restrained voice.  
  
"nope" Miroku said calmly.  
  
" Give me the tape" Inu said quietly  
  
Miroku still didn't budge " nope"  
  
" give it to me before you force me to something we both will regret"  
  
"nope"  
  
Inu-Yasha lost all his patience then and dived and tackled his friend in a professional football tackle.  
  
The two rolled around on the ground each trying to gain the upper and.  
  
Each having only one thing in sight.  
  
The tape.  
  
After much rolling around, Miroku grew tired and Inu-Yasha gained the upper hand.  
  
He grinned down at him evilly and said " give it to me monk".  
  
A cough in the room indicated that someone else was in the room.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked up to see Kouga's secretary, Kagome inside the room with her eyes squeezed shut.  
  
For a second he looked confused trying to figure out why she had her eyes closed.  
  
Ant then it hit him.  
  
He was positioned above Miroku  
  
Miroku right before him, scared out of his mind  
  
And those words he had just said.  
  
One word came to his mind right then.  
  
"f*ck" and he voiced it out loud.  
  
Kagome gasped out loud thinking he was giving Miroku a command.  
  
At this Inu groaned inwardly.  
  
He had not planned to win the girl over this way.  
  
He slowly got off Miroku fully aware of the fact that the girls eyes were on him.  
  
Helping Miroku up he went and sat down on his desk.  
  
" well, how may I help you, Miss Higurashi?" he asked politely.  
  
" Mr. Otami would like to talk to you, once again" she said.  
  
"why didn't you just connect me to him?" he asked, annoyed at the way the girl had caught him.  
  
" I tried, sir, but no one seemed to be answering the call" she said politely, her eyes holding amusement.  
  
"err .. Well u see... um.. I was busy" he finished lamely, a faint blush on his face.  
  
He could definitely see the laughter in her eyes right now.  
  
" um well, you can go back and connect me, now" he offered, the blush still evident on his face.  
  
" yes, sir" Kagome said and made her way toward the door, she paused turned around looked at the two and said with a straight voice " Have a good time, you two" .  
  
with that said Kagome walked out of the room and shut the door behind her firmly.  
  
Miroku's eyes bulged at Kagome's comment while Inu-Yasha's blush was now clearer than ever.  
  
"err. well... right" he said drumming his pen on the table waiting for the call.  
  
Miroku grinned , It seemed he had forgotten about the tape. He quietly slipped it into his pockets and strolled back to the couch.  
  
Picking his game boy from the ground he resumed playing the game.  
  
"ring ring" the phone on Inu-Yasha's phone rang.  
  
He picked it up.  
  
" Inu it's me" Kouga's voice greeted him from the other side.  
  
"Kagome told me a bit about your position" he said mockingly.  
  
"Shut up" Inu-Yasha hissed.  
  
"Well anyway, I just wanted to let u know that there will be a time limit on the whole deal" he said.  
  
"oh?" Inu asked forgetting they hadn't discussed that.  
  
" yeah, I think two months is a fair enough time, don't you?" he asked.  
  
" what???? H*ll no!!! I cant make her fall for me in two months especially after what she saw" he exclaimed.  
  
Kouga laughed aloud " yeah, she thinks you are gay" he sang out.  
  
Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
"what ever"  
  
" listen I've got to go, good luck to you, you have two months" with that said he hung up without giving Inu-Yasha the chance to contradict what he had said.  
  
" Im doomed" he said once again.  
  
And once again he got no reaction from Miroku.  
  
He groaned wondering what the h*ll he had done to deserve this.  
  
Yup, he was doomed, his mind confirmed for him as Miroku shot him an evil smile confirming that thought as well as something else that he could not remember.  
  
*  
  
Reviews = faster updates ^.^ 


	3. Rotten Luck

* * *

AN: not much to say but sorry. Well enjoy the chapter.  
  
**"Rotten Luck"**  
  
'It seems like it will never end' Kagome had thought a few hours back when Kouga had told her to type out the information concerning the Company latest competitor. He had wanted her to finish it before she left but she hadn't thought she could pull that off.  
  
It was finally closing time and she had just barely made it. The Takashi Corp. closed at 5;00 for most of its employees and looking at the time right now she had five minutes to spare.  
  
Quickly cleaning and organizing her desk to its neat form she grabbed her pursue and overcoat and started to lock up her drawers and make her way out.  
  
It had been a long interesting day for her. Kouga, her boss, had once again been hitting on her, and she had unknowingly declined their "boss" permission to enter a part of his own company and she had caught their "boss" in a very intimate moment with his best friend and who knows what else.  
  
The last one in particular had been the highly of the day and had helped her manage to finish off her work. Every time she recalled that little "performance", her eyes would light up with amusement, and their would be a smile on her face and an occasional giggle would let loose.  
  
It made her wonder what kind of a man her boss was and what had happened in his past. She had heard rumors fly around. Some of how he had not dated any women for two to three years and others on how he was having a secret affair with a real close friend but if what she had seen today somehow was made public, his reputation would be tarnished.  
  
His past intrigued her, she would admit that much, but that was where it all stopped. She had made a promise that she would not break under any circumstances and even though her boss escalated one pint of her interest, she would never see him outside of company maters.  
  
Making her way towards the main exit she stepped out only to be hit by droplets of water, as the rain forecast of the day elevated and made its way to the tip of the iceberg.  
  
Kagome ran as fast as she could towards the bus stop. Her clothes getting drenched and her hair soaking as the water cascaded upon her. Of all the days for her little brother to borrow her cark, it had to be today and then the rain had decided to show up. It couldn't get any worse could it?  
  
It could.  
  
Kagome realized that as she stepped into the shelter of the bus stop, thanking the lord and at the same time cursing her luck. The stop was empty, and that meant the last bus had been early and she had missed it and would have to wait another 20 min for the bus to arrive.  
  
Flabbergasted she took a seat upon the bunch, not believing her horrible luck.

* * *

Inu-Yasha whistled as he stepped out the doors not caring that it was raining.  
  
True he had had a bad day but it was going to be all right. He was going to be dry in his comfy car and he would drive to the family mansion where he would get to eat his favorite food: Ramen. Life was too good for him.  
  
Stepping into a small puddle, he felt the bottom of his pants drench in the water.  
  
'Doesn't matter, ill change into something comfy when I get home' he thought as he inserted the key into the lock and turned it to reveal some of the comfiest seats in the world.  
  
Yeah, his car was a beauty and he knew it.  
  
He stepped into the confines of his car, inserted the key and revved the engine till it was purring like a kitten and then started to take it out of the parking lot and onto the main road.  
  
He cruised along the road, letting the rain and its silence wash over him. Leaning over he swiveled the radio knob to his ling and lowered the volume so it was at it softest yet still audible to be heard and continued down the road.  
  
He could see the bus station nearby and he saw a lone figure sitting upon the bench, all glum, like life had decided to pick on the sole person.  
  
Slowing his car down as he passed it, he looked over only to realize the form was Kagome.  
  
It seemed that today was another day, from the angry look on her face. Perhaps he should offer her a ride home?  
  
She was his employee, and he was supposed to get on her good side. It couldn't hurt, could it?  
  
Deciding it was worth the try, he stopped his car, next to the bus stop and slowly climbed out.  
  
"Hi, Kagome" he called out.  
  
She lifted her head and gave him small smile in return.  
  
"What are you doing in the rain?" he called out.  
  
"My brother decided to borrow my car, so I have to take the bus home, and I seemed to have missed the last one" she replied as she shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Do you want me to give you a ride?" he asked politely.  
  
"No, thanks, I'm sure the bus will be here soon, anyway" she said.  
  
"Wouldn't it be better, if I gave you a ride?" Inu-Yasha persisted.  
  
"Err. No that's okay.........." She trailed off as a car came whizzing and stopped right behind Inu-Yasha's car drenching his car slightly with the rain water.  
  
Inu-Yasha groaned. His brand new car. He had just had it washed and that stupid little driver had just gotten it all filthy with rain water. He couldn't believe it and another groan escaped him.  
  
"Souta!" Kagome cried in relief.  
  
"Hi, sis" Souta called out as soon as his window rolled down for him to speak.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to take out your girlfriend," she asked.  
  
"Nah, we cancelled it after seeing the rain forecast and I thought id drop by to pick you up, instead of letting you take the bus home" Souta replied.  
  
"Aww thanks!" Kagome said as she pecked him on the check affectionately in as sister way.  
  
"No need to go mushy on me, Kagome" He replied laughing and swatting his cheek.  
  
"So aren't you going to introduce me?" he asked with curiosity.  
  
"ohh, right. Well Souta this is Mr. Takashi, my boss and Mr. Takashi this is Souta, my little brother" she introduced the two.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you" the two men replied as they shook hands.  
  
Thanks for your offer, Mr.Takashi, but as you can see I do have a ride, so ill be leaving now" Kagome said as she walked to the passenger side and stepped in.  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and waved till they were out of sight.  
  
He was walking up towards his now washed up car when he noticed a car going exceedingly over the speed limit, with no intention to stop, right behind his car and watched with horror as it smashed head first into his car.  
  
He closed his eyes. He couldn't watch his precious car being totaled but at the same time he was thankful that he hadn't been in the car otherwise........the impact had seemed REALLY bad.  
  
He groaned. First the rain water, and then an accident. What rotten luck. Walking over to the other car, he glanced in, thankful to see the passenger had been buckled and hadn't faced any serious damage.  
  
Running his hands through his hair, he prepared himself for a long night.

* * *

Kagome smiled at Souta in a thankful manner.  
  
The kid didn't know it, but he had unintentionally saved her from having to take her boss up on the offer. She would have had to ride alone with him in the car.  
  
The thought had scared her. She barely knew him, and he was her boss, and he was of the other species, known as man, and there few people of this world from hat species that she trusted and she was freaked out by him.  
  
Her brother had rescued her not only from the rain but also from him and she was grateful for that.  
  
She count wait to get home. Perhaps she should consider making him a special dish as a thank you note?  
  
She smiled happily as her thoughts drifted on to lighter notes than they were previously on.  
  
Happy to be rescued and not have to face Inu-Yasha for another day, she felt blessed and happy.

* * *

Inu-Yasha groaned into his bed. It had taken two-three hours to have the guy bandaged up, the cars tolled away, the police report, as well as some of the insurance info and exchange of information, till he had been free to go home.  
  
After he had arrived home and had been bombarded by questions from his family and had his mother inspect him at least 300 times, till she proclaimed him O.K. He had grabbed a small late bite, since he missed dinner and didn't want to get the servants or make it himself.  
  
He was currently in his room. Lying on the bed, cursing his life.  
  
The money wasn't the hassle. They were rich enough to afford by at least 3 cars for each family member daily. It was more the hassle.  
  
And Kagome.  
  
It seemed as if she had been glad to be rid of him and it made him wonder....  
  
'Have I lost my charm?'  
  
It made him subconscious and it brought back to many memories and it reminded him of the bet.  
  
He groaned into the pillow and a muffled hippopotamus talking sound escaped the pillow.  
  
Humiliation, gay, honor, humiliation, family name, dignity and humiliation.  
  
All of that linked to one bet. It amazed him.  
  
It wasn't like he had anything against people who didn't prefer the gender that most would consider "normal". It was more like he didn't want lies about him flying around.  
  
In fact if he thought about, he might have actually donated a small amount of money the previous month for the gay movements. He wasn't too sure f I was about that or having his own ramen store installed within the mansion.  
  
About to contemplate the situation further he was rudely interrupted and his bedroom door "BANGED" open.  
  
He looked up to see his elder brother Sesshomaru walk in.  
  
He didn't see him often, especially after he had been married to Kagura and they had adopted their little girl, Rin.  
  
He gave his brother a weird queering look. "I don't care if you are gay, just keep it private and don't make it public news. I can even set up a few appointments for you, if you want to have an affair or something just keep it on the low" Sesshomaru burst out.  
  
He then left as calmly as he had entered "Banging" the door shut.  
  
Once again alone in the captivity of his room, Inu-Yasha grimaced. He didn't know how his brother had found out but what he had said.........especially about those appointments........disturbing thoughts................disturbing images..............Miroku...................OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! He was going crazy.  
  
'There was something about Miroku..........'  
  
'No!!! NOT LIKE THAT!!!!!'  
  
'He was married for god's sake.......ok...........that sounded wrong.......it wasn't like he would do anything with Miroku even if he wasn't married......or any other guy.....it was just........he felt he was forgetting something.........something with Miroku linked to it.........and it was important .................'  
  
Coming up with a blank, Inu-Yasha just shrugged and left it at that, deciding not to pursue the matter anymore. It couldn't be THAT important!  
  
Besides he hadn't eaten Ramen today, so it wasn't his fault he was processing things a little sow today.

* * *

Outside of Inu-Yasha's room Sesshomaru chuckled quietly to himself. Miroku had indeed told him some interesting information and that tape he had mentioned......it sounded interesting and very intriguing........ a matter to be investigated.  
  
He was doing this for Inu-Yasha's sake, he needed to learn to trust and have faith in women, like he once used to two-three years back, and he was almost sure that Inu-Yasha would thank him at the end.  
  
'Now about that matter with the tape.............'his mind traveled off as he went off to search some more information about it.

* * *

Kagome meanwhile sat at home, watching a T.V. with a bowl of ramen in her lap.  
  
She was slurping it happily as she watched the ending of her show. Once she had gotten home, she helped set up the table, taken a shower, while the ramen cooked, then come down after the shower grab some ramen for herself and had settled for T.V.  
  
Yawning she stood up, deciding that she was tired and it time for her lights to be out.  
  
Besides tomorrow she had to deal with two wacky bosses and one cracked best friend and maybe lover to her boss dude.  
  
Shaking her head she switched off the T.V. and made her way towards her room, imagining pink grass, green clouds and smiley face world.

* * *

That's all for now. Not that humorous but I have to get the plot rolling somewhat.  
  
Reviews = Faster updates  
  
Paki


End file.
